


his past

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Day 1, Discussions of death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mourning and loss, Stonegrot Week, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Rian and Deet dreamfast for the first time. Rian delves into his past, thankfully with Deet by his side.
Relationships: Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	his past

Rian’s chest felt tightened and his hands were shaking. It had been some time since he was this nervous. 

Deet, who was sitting across from him, took notice of Rian’s hands. 

“We don’t have to, Rian. We can wait.” She pursed her lips, not wanting to push him. 

“No.” Rian shook his head. “I promised we would. I want you to see… I want to remember _her._ ” 

He and Deet had waited long enough. Tonight was the night. They were going to dreamfast. 

They had dreamfast a few times prior, but it always happened through a group circle and specifically for the Resistance. 

This time it was for him. To remember his mother. 

It was the anniversary of her passing. 

Rian took a deep breath. “I want you to be here with me. I need you to be…”

Deet nodded sympathetically, understanding the significance. “I’m here for you Rian, always.” 

Her gentleness put Rian at ease, at least enough for his brain to convince his hands to stop shaking and rise. Deet scooted closer to Rian and sat up straight. Without hurrying, Deet raised her hands and pressed her palms against Rian’s. The contact of skin gave him chills, and he closed his eyes, showcasing a flood of memories for Rian and Deet to see. 

A specific memory stood out among the rest. It was one of the very first Rian had. 

_Suddenly, a female gelfling who wore a grey tunic appeared. She had long hair that was thick and dark as Rian’s, golden eyes, and tanned skin. She was the epitome of the Stonewood breed. His mother Shoni, was cradling Rian, who was currently tugging on her braid as she hummed to him._

A gasp from Deet rippled throughout the dreamfast. “Oh Rian, look at you… you had to be only a few trine older than Bobb’N here… and your mother, she’s… she’s so beautiful…” 

Rian could hear that Deet was awestruck. Tears sprung to his eyes as he watched his memory play out. One of the many he used to shake away for trine to avoid the heartache. 

_“Mama, where’s papa?” Rian asked Shoni, looking up at her with sadness in his big blue eyes. “He said he’d be home to tell me a story.”_

_Shoni swallowed, halting her humming._

From Rian’s perspective he could distinguish the sorrow that quickly flashed through Shoni’s eyes. Something little Rian never picked up on. 

_“Papa is out practicing with his sword. He shouldn’t be too much longer. Remember what I told you before? He wants to make sure he remains strong so he can protect us.”_

Shoni was highly skilled at masking the sadness in her voice while she covered for Ordon. Rian knew his father and mother deeply loved each other, however Ordon’s mind was always focused on the battlefield. Even when the battle he had fought in not that long ago was over, Ordon never stopped preparing for future battles he believed to be headed their way. This often left Shoni and Rian to spend their days and nights together without him. 

_Rian frowned at Shoni’s reply. “But it’s almost bedtime. W—What if I fall asleep before he gets back?”_

_“Hm. Well, I can tell you a story… That is... if you’d like me to.” Shoni teased Rian, knowing he’d want to hear one._

_Rian nodded eagerly. “Please please please!”_

_Shoni laughed at his reaction._

_“A few trine ago, there were big monsters that swarmed around the fertile land of Thra, looking for their next prey—”_

_“—The Arathim!” Rian called out, bouncing on Shoni’s lap. He had heard of these creatures before._

Deet giggled. “This is certainly much different than the stories I heard as a childling.”

_“That’s right. The Arathim. They were traveling all the way here, to Stone-in-the-Wood. My home.”_

_Young Rian gasped. “Were you frightened?”_

_Shoni hesitated before replying._

_“Yes. I was frightened… but it’s perfectly normal to be frightened. That means you understand how serious the situation is, and that doesn’t make you any less brave. I was moved to an underground location with some other Gelflings while the Stonewood soldiers, your papa among them, fought valiantly so that the Stonewood Clan could continue to live here.”_

_Rian’s eyes were wide, hanging onto Shoni’s every word._

_“Your papa was one of the greatest sword wielders on that field. He used a special sword too, one of a kind… the Dual Glaive. With his determination, he and the other soldiers successfully defeated the Arathim together.”_

_“Wow!” Rian looked amazed. “I want to wield a sword. I’ll be just like papa. I’ll defend Stone-in-the-Wood too!”_

_Shoni smiled at him. “Do you want to know what happened shortly after the battle?”_

_Rian nodded._

_“Your papa told me he wanted to have a childling.” Shoni pointed at Rian. “Something good to weigh out all the bad. So I thought really hard about what to name this childling… we wanted it to represent something special.” His mother kissed the top of Rian’s head. “In Old Gelfling, Rian means ‘a little solution to a big problem’. And that’s what you are. You are our solution. You continue to bring so much happiness in our lives Rian, I want you to know that. Though you may be little, you have such a big heart.”_

_Rian noticed tears forming in Shoni’s eyes. This made his ears go back. He threw his arms around her for a hug._

_“I think you’re strong Mama. I’m brave because I see how brave you are and I know you’ll always be here to protect me.” He whispered to her._

_“Always.” Shoni whispered back._

The dreamfast started to fade, bringing Rian back into his own time. It was strange. Reliving the most treasured memory with his mother made it feel as if Rian was right there with Shoni once again. His cheeks were damp with tears. He opened his eyes to see Deet crying with him. 

Rian wiped his face. 

“I’m sorry…” He started to apologize for crying before Deet shook her head and went to hug him, pulling his head to her chest. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m here for you.” Deet repeated into Rian’s hair, leaning her head down on his. 

“Shortly after that moment with her… my mother passed away. Sickness took her from my father and I. After that, my father really shut down. He never discussed his feelings with me. We never mourned together. He would tell me to conceal my emotions, exactly like he did. He put on a tough demeanor while I struggled to go on with life without her…”

“But you shouldn’t have had to.” Deet shook her head. “I believe your father didn’t know how to process everything that happened, especially while you were still a childling but… you’re allowed to miss her. Please don’t ever feel like you need to hide your emotions from me Rian. I don’t know how that pain feels because I haven’t experienced that type of loss. I—I know how fortunate I am to still have my fathers and brother around. They love me with everything they have, and I could tell from your memories that’s exactly how your mother felt about you… and still does. She’s still with you, in here.” She brought her hand up to his heart. 

Rian looked into her eyes. “I know she would’ve loved you.” 

Deet smiled. “I would’ve loved her. I love _you_ , too… and so did your father. Dearly. I know I didn’t get to meet him, I wish I could’ve met them both, but I _saw_ it. I watched how he defended you, and how he looked at you. You were his whole world. He might not have always expressed that with words, yet his actions said it all.” 

Rian sighed into Deet. “It’s been a while since I studied Old Gelfling… however I am certain that the name Deet means ‘the best thing that’s ever happened to me’.”

With Rian’s sentiment, Deet’s lips connected with his for a kiss. Her love was truly a cure for anything, even his past. The good thing in his life to weigh out all the bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Stonegrot Week (Year 2!)  
> August 31st — Day 1: Rian and Deet dreamfast together for the first time. 
> 
> I wrote this to take place post season 1, shortly after Deet is cured from the darkening and they’ve admitted their love for each other. I’ve written another fic about them dreamfasting (to relieve their moments together) so I decided to switch it up for the challenge.
> 
> Also I have a headcanon that Shoni would teach Rian “big words” even at his young age due to the Stonewood Clan’s intelligent characteristic traits and speak to him as an equal.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
